memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Bright Particular Star
| minino = 3 | cover image = 220px|Cover image. (DC Comics 2nd series) | cover artist = Sonia Hillios | series = | number = 75 | editor = Margaret Clark | penciller = Rachel Ketchum | inker = Mark Heike | colorist = Ray Murtaugh | letterer = Bob Pinaha | writer = Howard Weinstein | omnibus = | published = September 1995 | format = | pages = 22 | publisher = DC Comics | stardate = 6558.2 | date = 2270 }} Star-crossed – "A Bright Particular Star" was the 75th issue of DC Comics' 1989 [[Star Trek (DC volume 2)|series of Star Trek]] comics, released September 1995. The issue consisted of a 22 page story that was a third and final part of the story arc, as written by Howard Weinstein. The art was penciled by Rachel Ketchum and inked by Mark Heike, with Margaret Clark credited as editor. Publisher's description The extra-sized Star Trek #75 concludes the three-part “Star-Crossed.” At the end of Kirk’s first five-year mission aboard the starship Enterprise, Starfleet’s Intrawarp Development Project offers the promise of a revolution in spaceflight and reveals disturbing flaws in Starfleet Command. To set things right, Kirk must make a decision that will affect not only his life, but that of Carol Marcus and their son, David. Summary The approaches Earth following the completion of its five-year mission. The crew witnesses the loss of an experimental starship during an engine test, but their offers of assistance are declined. After arriving home, the crew is informed that the Enterprise is to be completely refit. Leonard McCoy and Spock resign from Starfleet in protest to the secrecy and cancellation of further missions, while James T. Kirk reluctantly accepts promotion, to learn more about the mysterious transwarp drive program. Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 6558.2 : Having completed our assigned five-year mission, the ''Enterprise is coming home. After shore leave and standard maintenance on the ship, I look forward to a second five-year deployment.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental : My senior officers and i have a scheduled meeting with Admiral Balzay, presumably to discuss details of our next deployment. References Characters :Balzay • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • • Carol Marcus • Leonard McCoy • Pierre • • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tyya Turner • Nyota Uhura • Robert Wesley • Advanced Propulsion Test Facility personnel • [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] • NX-500 personnel • XP personnel David Marcus • Mars, God of War Starships and vehicles :''Curie'' • ( heavy cruiser) • NCC-1701/9 (class F shuttlecraft) • NX-500 (NX-500 type) • Starfleet 19 • Starfleet 52 • Viking lander • XP (XP type) Locations :Advanced Propulsion Test Facility • Alpha Quadrant • California • Earth • the galaxy • Georgia • Golden Gate Bridge • Mars • Mars Exploration Museum • North America • San Francisco • Saturn • sector 001 • Sol system • Starbase 8 • Starfleet Headquarters • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards England Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • corridor • quarters Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Council • JPL • Starfleet • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Operations • United Federation of Planets Oxford University • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :atmosphere • deflector shield • galaxy • gene • humanoid • impulse engine • infokiosk • intra-warp drive • lifeform • light-year • matter • plasma • plasma injector • space • space station • star • star system • starship • subspace • time • transwarp drive • universe • warp drive • warp factor • warp field Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chef • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of Starfleet Operations • commander • command division • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • flag officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • one star admiral • operations division • science officer • sciences division • scientist • second officer • security • security chief • senior staff • tactical officer • weapons officer Other references :alcohol • assignment patch • award • bacon • captain's log • clothing • dress uniform • egg • fishing • five-year mission • food • goat • god • government • homeworld • language • log entry • logic • month • nation-state • NCC • oil • planet • races and cultures • rank • refit • shore leave • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • tartan • technology • title • uniform • USS • war • water • weapon • week • wine • year Chronology ;2263 : James T. Kirk and Carol Marcus part ways. (7 years prior to story) ;stardate 6558.2, 2270 (2270s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels home. Appendices Background * There are numerous accounts of the end of Kirk's five-year mission. In particular, the depiction of Enterprise returning home overlaps with the opening sequence of , and the voyage back to Earth and the crew disembarking was shown in . * The story's title is a line from Act 1, Scene 1 of All's Well That Ends Well by William Shakespeare. (All's Well That Ends Well Act 1, Scene 1 at the MIT Shakespeare website) Images dC2 75.jpg|Cover image. DC75-painting.jpg|Cover painting. nCC-1701-9(2).jpg|NCC-1701/9. jtkDC75.jpg|James T. Kirk. carolDC75.jpg|Carol Marcus. ent1701DC75.jpg| . advanced Propulsion Test Facility.jpg|Advanced Propulsion Test Facility. tyya Turner.jpg|Tyya Turner. xP.jpg|XP. curie (Starfleet 394).jpg|Curie (Starfleet 394). admiral Kirk 2270.jpg|Admiral Kirk. starbase 8.jpg|Starbase 8. Connections External link * category:tOS comics